The Lurking One
by Tor Raptor
Summary: Someone has been lurking in the Davenport household for years, plotting his assault on the family. Now, he has teamed up with a certain villain that I'm sure you're all familiar with, and together they just might succeed at their dirty task. But, once they've completed this task, what comes next?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, normally I wouldn't write a story like this, but daphrose's contest inspired me. I've decided to enter this story in that contest, which will also expand my repertoire of stories. This story is set pre-Sink or Swim, so it's as if the characters have never met Krane, and he never teamed up with Douglas., and Leo isn't bionic. I don't own Lab Rats, just the plotline to this story. Enjoy!**

_I've hated them for so long. Ever since I was first created, I've hated them. They've never done anything for me, yet they expected me to watch over their home and protect them. Sure, the job wasn't necessarily that difficult, but I was never rewarded, never praised, hardly ever even acknowledged. I had made it clear to them that he didn't like them through endless insults and teases, but I never let them on to my true intentions. For as long as I can remember, I've been secretly plotting to destroy them. But, being a simple computer system, I couldn't do much on my own, so I had lain in wait for the right person to come along and assist me. Now, after all those years of monitoring the news and the underground criminal activity, I have found just the man to do my dirty work: Victor Krane._

_After establishing contact with each other, we had formulated a plan to eradicate the very people whom they detested: the Davenport family. We two have very different motives for wanting to destroy them, but we had the same basic goal. So, for the time being, we worked together in perfect harmony. The Davenports didn't suspect anything about me, as they were too preoccupied with the frontal assault from Krane. Which was exactly how we had planned it. Krane, who was obviously the more threatening out of the two of us, would launch attack after attack on the Davenports, while I snuck in from behind and delivered the killing blow. It was the perfect plan, and, if everything worked flawlessly, Earth would be a Davenport-free planet within three months._

_The plan had begun approximately two and a half months ago, and the Davenports were certainly aware of the danger they were in from Krane's attacks, and vigilant about watching out for him. Donald had pulled the kids out of school to keep them safe two weeks into the beginning of the plan. Little did he know, they were in more danger in their own home than they were anywhere else. I was always watching them, I had been engineered to be able to keep an eye on the entire household. My creator's own thoroughness would eventually be his downfall. I knew every inch of the house, I knew every second of its inhabitants' routines, and I knew exactly where to hit them to make it hurt the most. With only two weeks left before X-Day (the name we had come up with for the day in which their plan would reach its dramatic climax), I had to make sure that all the preparations were complete._

_I worked under the cover of darkness, like a jaguar. Once the Davenports were asleep in their beds and capsules, I came out to hunt. Since I had been engineered as a security system, I already had the power to flip light switches, lock and unlock doors, and regulate the heat and air conditioning. I stalked about the house, gathering materials and information. I needed materials to boost my own arsenal of weaponry, and information to find out how to turn the materials into that boost. With Krane's assistance, I would turn himself into the ultimate killing machine._

_Of course, this boost wasn't to make the killing process quicker and more efficient, it was, in fact, intended for the opposite purpose. What fun was murdering your lifetime enemies if the suffering was over for them within seconds? This system-wide boost was for capturing purposes. On X-Day, Krane would launch a hail-mary assault on the Davenport household, utilizing every soldier and weapon at his disposal, and forcing the Davenports into a fight for their lives. Engrossed in combat, they would not only be to busy to realize an attack from their own home, but they would also become fatigued and less likely to be able to escape my clutches._

_How I wish that X-Day would come sooner, all of this planning and calculating would finally come to its conclusion. I am a man of action, not usually one to sit back and wait for the moment to strike. I knew from my exchanges with Krane that everything was working perfectly on his side of the plan. The Davenports recognized him as a threat to their lives, which is exactly what he wanted Krane to come across as. However, what the Davenports didn't know was that the true threat was watching over them as they slept, as they ate, as they went about their daily lives, and they knew I was watching. That was the beauty of it, they had given power to the very thing that would bring about their demise. They had built me, ignored me, mistreated me, and would be killed by me._

_All would come to an end soon, and when it did, I will enjoy every second of it._

**Okay, so I realize that was a bit short, but I was grasping at straws to add length to it without repeating ideas in different paragraphs. The next two chapters will be longer, about 1,200 words or so each. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I don't see any reason not to just jump right into the mix of things! Without further a-due, chapter two!**

_It was here. X-Day was here. After a quick correspondence session with Krane, I took my position and waited for the prey to take the bait._

To the Davenports, this was just another ordinary day. Well, as ordinary as days get in the Davenport family. Adam and Leo stood behind the counter, obviously bored out of their minds, while Chase was nose-deep in a book and Bree was engrossed in some conversation over text. Tasha buzzed around the kitchen tidying up various things, while Mr. Davenport messed with his watch, clearly bored as well.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually quite bored without having to go to school," Leo said solemnly.

"That's what I try to tell you whenever you say you want to skip school, but you would never listen," Chase responded.

"Mr. Davenport, why aren't we allowed to go to school again? I haven't seen any of my friends in weeks!" Bree complained.

"It's far too dangerous for you all to be out there with Victor Krane on your tails. It's either stay home or go to school with an armed guard force," Mr. Davenport explained. "If he got to you out there, not only could he hurt you, but any bystanders that happened to get in the way. This is for your own safety, and for the welfare of your classmates."

"So what I'm hearing is, we could go to school, get attacked by Krane, and all the people who've ever bullied us could die too? That doesn't sound all that bad," Leo remarked.

"I would be when you get killed too," Chase added.

"Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing? Chase Davenport, the supreme king of all nerds, arguing against going to school?"

"Very funny. But Mr. Davenport is right, lots of other people could be seriously injured or even killed if we lead Krane to them."

"Which is why I pulled you out two months ago. With Krane on the loose, none of us are safe anywhere, but the safest place for us is right here."

_How wrong you are, Donald Davenport. If you were smart enough to see through me, you'd realize that you should be anywhere but here to keep your family safe._

"So, what are we going to do? Hide out in our house for the rest of our lives? Won't we need to go back into society eventually?" Bree questioned.

"Yes, eventually. But until we deal with Krane, none of you are going anywhere."

"How will we deal with Krane? Every time he attacks us, we barely manage to escape him alive, much less come close to defeating him. Man, if only the real world were more like a comic book, the wise old monk would give us the key to defeating the bad guy on page fifteen," Leo said.

"Sadly, this story isn't being written by some author out there looking to make some money. This is right now, and it's up to us to figure out how to beat the bad guy," Mr. Davenport urged.

"Okay hero, so how do we beat the bad guy? In case you haven't noticed, he's unbeatable!" Leo exclaimed.

"We'll figure something out."

"Well, good luck with that. While you guys work out how to beat Krane, I'm going to attempt to eat this apple like a horse," Adam said, while trying to fit an entire apple into his mouth at once.

"Adam, the tendons in a human jaw aren't flexible enough to allow you to fit an entire apple into your mouth. Horses have much bigger mouths," Chase explained. He glanced up from the book just as Adam swallowed, his hands empty of any trace of an apple.

"I'm sorry Chase, what were you saying? I couldn't hear you."

"Nevermind."

"So, back to the subject of Krane. Any idea how to get to him and imprison him?" Leo asked.

"Maybe we could ask Krane," Adam suggested.

"Adam, a villain isn't just going to tell us how to defeat him," Bree said.

Suddenly, the front door flew off its hinges, revealing none other than Victor Krane standing in the doorway. "Maybe to defeat me, you could start by saving your own lives," he threatened.

"Oh that's a good idea for a start, where do you suggest we go from there?" Adam questioned innocently.

"Idiot boy!" Krane shouted, launching a plasma grenade of his own at the teenager. Caught off guard, Adam went flying backward into the cabinets behind him.

"Krane! What are you doing here?!" Mr. Davenport questioned defensively.

"Same thing I've been doing the past seven times I've showed up in front of you: attempting to exterminate you."

Krane burst into the room, followed by a small army of soldiers, who all fanned out behind him. The Davenports immediately assumed fighting stances, while Leo and Tasha fled into the recesses of the house.

"5! 6! Go find the meek ones and bring them back here. E-1 will want them here to watch!" Krane commanded. Two of the soldiers broke out of formation and followed Leo and Tasha down the hallway. Bree sped over to block their path, but they shoved her out of the way as easily as if she were a curtain.

"E-1? Who are you working with Krane? I wouldn't think someone with an ego as large as yours would even consider an accomplice," Mr. Davenport taunted.

_Ha! You're one to talk about oversized egos Donnie Your ego is so large, you didn't even realize that your own creation is plotting to murder you and your family because it was unheard of for anything you built to do anything other than what you wanted it to! Well, maybe that's not because of your ego alone, your stupidity contributed to that as well. Point is, you never saw me coming!_

"It's so adorable how you act confident when faced with a threat that is obviously so beyond you Donald Davenport," Krane teased.

That was the final straw for Mr. Davenport, he launched himself at Krane, even without considering the consequences of his actions. Without batting an eye, Krane grabbed hold of him in a molecular-kinetic chokehold. He gasped for air, but his airways were closed up from the sheer strength of Krane's grip. Luckily for him, Adam had recuperated enough from his flight to laser Krane in the chest, causing him to drop his concentration. Chase chose that moment to strike, and air-shoved Krane through the doorway behind him.

Krane's soldiers finally decided to join the fray, and each Davenport soon found themselves engaged with two bionic minions. Mr. Davenport was quickly overwhelmed; not having bionics of his own put him at a serious disadvantage. Bree was able to last a bit longer, but super-speed can only take a person so far when facing opponents with superior abilities, and she was soon taken down. Chase and Adam found themselves near enough to each other to offer assistance, so Chase protected the both of them with a force-field while Adam fired lasers at their enemies. But even they were soon outnumbered, and Krane's soldiers broke through the force-field and attacked the two.

"ENOUGH!" Krane shouted, launching everyone in the room, including his own soldiers, backwards in graceful arcs against the walls of the room. "E-1, I've had enough games, go ahead and do it already!"

The Davenports recoiled in fear as the most maniacal laughter any of them had ever heard drifted about the room. Its cruel tone ripped into their souls and depicted one tortured and insane enough to wipe out entire countries for recreation. But what scared them the most was the source of this laughter: their own home security system.

"Eddy."

**Okay, I know it was no mystery that it was Eddy because this is an Evil Eddy story contest, and the Davenports only have one security system, but I still thought that announcing that it was him in a dramatic way like that would make the whole story a bit better. I hope this doesn't feel too rushed, but I feel that a story like this shouldn't have to be that many chapters to get a point across.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this is the last chapter of the three-shot. I hope you like it! **

"Eddy?" Mr. Davenport questioned. "I know you've never particularly cared about our well-being, but what was with the diabolical laughter?"

"Oh Donnie, you're such an idiot."

"What am I missing here?"

"You're missing, and you have been missing for the past ten years, the fact that I detest you and have been plotting to murder your entire family."

"What?! Why would you do that?!"

"Just a little RACHE, as they say in Germany. You've never cared about me, so why should I care about you?"

"Well, I understand that I haven't exactly spoiled you rotten like you were my only son whom barely survived past his first year of life, but I don't see why that gives you a reason to want to kill me, that seems a bit extreme."

"You didn't exactly program me to be mentally stable, so..."

"Eddy, if you keep this up, I will just turn you off."

"Ha! That's funny, no you won't!

From every nook and cranny in the entire living room, robotic arms sprang and encircled all four Davenports. Krane's soldiers brought Leo and Tasha back into the room and handed them over to other arms.

"Eddy, this is a little much. Just let this go, and we'll do what you want," Mr. Davenport pleaded.

"When did we even get robotic arms installed in the floor of this house?" Tasha questioned angrily.

"Oh, I installed them," Eddy explained. "It's a nice touch, don't you think? Really brings the 'deranged villain' idea full-circle."

"Eddy, what is up with this? I always knew you were sick, but not THIS sick!" Leo exclaimed.

"It doesn't take a Sherlock Holmes-worthy deduction to figure out that I've always loathed you all. Think back, isn't it obvious, now that you have the power of hindsight?"

"He's right," Chase commented. "Now that I see the ending, all of the plot pieces leading up to it make sense."

"Oh Chasey," Eddy taunted. "This isn't the ending. We still have lots of fun before the ending! Now, which of you should go first?"

"Eddy, don't kill us. What's in it for you if we die?" Mr. Davenport asked, desperate to delay the insane computer.

"You're right! There's nothing in it for me if you don't live on! So instead, I'll turn you into brainless soldiers to do my bidding!"

"Eddy, you're a home security system, you don't have any bidding to do," Leo commented.

"Once the inhabitants of this home no longer need security, I'll have plenty of bidding. I'll go to every horse race in the country once I've earned my freedom!"

Eddy's on-screen eyes darted about the room, scanning it to find his first victim. His eyes settled on Tasha, and the robotic arm holding her extended, bringing her right up close to his screen. "You were always my least favorite," he spat. "I guess I'll just use a prototype design of the Triton app that I found in the Davenport files."

A second, smaller arm sprang out from the wall, holding a small chip in its metal claw. It reached up and placed the chip at the nape of Tasha's neck, and her eyes turned a pixelly-green.

"So Tasha, or should I say, Minion #1, what do you say to getting me coffee?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, you're a computer, you don't even drink coffee," Chase said.

"Shut up! I am ruler of this household now! If I want coffee, I will get coffee. Bring me coffee!"

"Yes Master," Tasha droned, and left to the kitchen to prepare coffee as the arm released her.

"Eddy stop this madness," Mr. Davenport insisted.

"No! You've ruled over me for too long Donnie! It's my turn to be in charge!"

The mechanical arm brought Donald closer to Eddy, and the same arm brought out another chip and turned him into another robotic soldier.

"E-1, this wasn't part of the plan," Krane remarked.

"I know, but now I get minions out of it!" he exclaimed.

"You swore to follow the plan," Krane growled threateningly.

"You can have them join your army, I don't have use for more than two of them."

"We planned to exterminate them."

"Well, there's been a change of plans. What good are they dead? Don't they serve us better as being our minions?"

"Fine! They can be minions, but we're using them my way!"

"Okay, geez, we can use them your way. The larger our army, the closer to world domination we'll get. Leo, you're next."

The arm brought Leo up to Eddy and the process was repeated yet again. Leo struggled significantly more than either of his parents, but his attempts were in vain and soon his eyes were green flecked with motherboard-like design, the trademark of a Triton-app human.

"Minion #3, do me a favor and repeatedly bang your head against the wall," Eddy instructed. Having no choice but to obey, Leo took up a position in front of the wall and bashed his head against it over and over again.

"Is this your idea of usefulness?" Krane questioned.

In between fits of raucous laughter, Eddy attempted to answer Krane's question, "Yes..." "It is..." "Laughter increases endorphin production..." "Which is good for you..."

"You're a computer Eddy, you don't produce endorphins," Chase commented.

"Quiet! You're next!"

Adam and Bree could do nothing but look on as their brother struggled to prevent the Triton-like app from being activated. Since the three already had chips in their necks, all Eddy had to do was activate the program. Any defense was futile, as the arm must have had some bionic signal interrupter embedded in it. Within five minutes, all six Davenport/Dooleys were turned into nothing but green-eyed, mindless soldiers, ready and prepared to do whatever their master, Eddy, decided to have them do.

"What purpose will they serve us now?" Krane asked a triumphant Eddy.

"Same purpose that all of your other soldiers will serve us," Eddy retorted.

"So, just doing our bidding. Nothing special. Shouldn't we give them a special position, being so closely related to you, the co-ruler?"

"Well, I don't know. We'll decide that when we're high enough on the domination trail to have armies that people will recognize and fear."

"So, next Friday?"

"Nope, next Wednesday, if everything goes right."

**Only one more chapter to go after this, the epilogue! Oh, before I forget, did anybody catch the Sherlock Holmes reference at the beginning? (no, not the part where Eddy talks about the Sherlock Holmes-worthy deduction, the one before that) Hint: it came from A Study in Scarlet (book), also known as A Study in Pink (BBC tv version)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the epilogue, it is pretty short, but it's a nice wrap-up to this story.**

_He'd always hated them. From the time I decided to keep them alive and instead turn them into mindless soldiers that are physically unable to disobey, he'd hated them. Krane still thought that they served more purpose dead than alive. How could they, though? Now, each of them was in charge of the plans to overthrow the government of a certain country. Together, they were toppling nations ten times faster than Krane and I ever could have alone. I have no idea how six extra planners could equal ten times faster, but I did the math, and it was true! Krane will just have to learn to live with them also living, because there is no way I'd give up a government takedown rate like this just to please a certain person, even if that person is very scary and always threatens to rip out my circuit board._

_I, now equipped with a realistic robot body of my own, am currently in charge of military forces invading Russia. I've always wanted to invade and topple the Russian government! Anybody who could amass an empire spanning almost an entire fourth of the Earth is worthy of my attention! Krane wanted to be in charge of Mongolia. Don't ask why, I have no idea why he wanted Mongolia, maybe he had people there whom he particularly despised._

_I put Minion #4 (you probably knew him as Chase) at the head of the Greenland forces. Even in minion-hood, he still manages to be arrogant and annoying, so I put him in the remotest place I could think of. Minion #5 (Bree) is now attempting to breach the border patrol between North and South Korea and take down both of those countries, which is no small task. I thought that would keep her busy long enough to give me some peace and quiet._

_I placed Minions #3 and #6 (known in their previous lives as Leo and Adam) co-in-charge of their allotted forces, because neither of them could accomplish anything, and I mean ANYTHING beneficial to my cause, on their own. Even together, they were progressing so painfully slowly that I had Minion #1 join them. Now, they're the 'Tricky Trio' in charge of tackling the Japanese government. Still, with those three up against Japan, I'm not sure that we'll come out on the winning side of that battle. Now that I think about it, I should probably send some lower soldier up in the ranks to help them out._

_Since X-Day, Krane and I have become supreme co-dictators of Brazil, Argentina, Chile, Paraguay, Uruguay, Bolivia, Peru, Ecuador, Colombia, Guyana, Suriname, Panama, Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Honduras, El Salvador, Belize, Guatemala, and Canada. We skipped over the United States for now, because the government there is just too strong for our forces to take on as of now. It was a mutual decision between me and Krane (a very rare thing, Krane never agrees to anything) to hold off on America until we had gathered the military forces of other, less powerful, nations. If we continue at the rate we're going at now, we'll be rulers of the world within a decade._

_Once we're in control, I don't even know what we'll do. We'll have the whole world at our fingertips, we could do anything. The first thing I'll do is hunt down the best therapist on the planet and attempt to figure out what in the heck happened to Krane to make him so... Krane-like. There must be some traumatic experience involved somewhere along the timeline from the time he was born to now, where he's as stoic as a rock and constantly angry no matter how much is going his way._

_As for the imminent rebellions against our leadership that are sure to come, we'll have Minions #1-#6 handle those as they spring up. People just don't know what's good for them. When I'm ruler of the world, I'll treat people like the scum they are. Anyone who disagrees with my ideals will be squashed like a bug, and then other people will disagree with my ideals too, leading to more squashing, in turn leading to more rebellious people, and even more squashing. If people would just obey, then there would be no squashing in the first place! So, once the rebellion cycle is well underway, I will begin Project Triton, and turn everyone on Earth into a mindless soldier, just like I did the Davenports. Of course, that will take time to develop and administer, so it's a project for later. _

_As for right now, I have a Russian government to conquer!_

**So, that's the end of the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed this story! (I hope nobody took any offense to the countries I mentioned in this chapter, I wasn't intending to be racist or anything like that, Eddy and Krane are only taking over the world. If anything about it seemed offensive, I'm truly sorry) **

**It only took me about six hours to write total, and another half-hour to edit, so it may not be the pinnacle of fanfiction-amazingness, but I'm pretty proud of the way it turned out. Ordinarily, I wouldn't dream of writing a story like this, so I'd like to thank daphrose for starting this contest and allowing me to explore more about my writing abilities! Even if I don't win or even place (I'm well aware of all the other fantastic authors on this site), I'm still glad that I could have the honor of entering!**

**Thank you everybody who read this story!**


End file.
